Love Or Hate?
by Kuroki Mizuki
Summary: Firstly, they fought. Then, they became friends. Really close friends. Thirdly... they have to choose: Love or Hate...? Well, read to find out! XD XD XD
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Akashi Seijuro dribbled the ball, teething in anger. It was odd to see the usually calm and collected Akashi being angry, annoyed. What could have make him be in this state?

Well, the answer is definitely her.

She got into his nerves; defying him and even went as far to snatch his beloved red scissors away from him.

"Oi, oi, Seichan, calm down..." Reo tried to calm him down, but to no avail.

Akashi gave up on playing basketball. He passed it to Reo and walked towards the bench. A towel draped over his head, and he clenched his fists. His jaw tightened, that girl appeared in his mind once more.

"Argh!"

Akashi couldn't get that image out of his head. It was irritating, annoying and it made his blood boil. She was a nuisance! A total nuisance!

"Seichan, are you alright?"

Akashi nodded, "Sorry for worrying you. I shall head back ho-"

The door to the gym open, revealing that very girl who annoyed him to the very core.

"Yo, Akachan!"

His eye twitched. Did she just called him 'Akachan'? His fellow basketball mates tried to hold in their laughter. But sensing Akashi's anger and his glare on them, they stopped and thought, 'Shit, he's going to kill me!' and another is, 'Damn that girl! She wants to die fast too!'.

She giggled and laughed, after seeing that look from Akashi.

"Akachan, here's your scissors!" she threw the scissors.

Akashi caught it, narrowing his eyes, "Why you-"

Before he could continue, she disappeared.

-LINE-

She giggled as she heard Akashi yelling for her to come back. She certainly won't go to that Akachan; he's such a spoiled brat! She skipped, she had to go home now.

'Well, Akachan is so funny at times. I don't get why everyone's afraid of him! He's such a spoiled brat!' she thought as she chuckled. Soon, she received a text message.

From: Private Number

You'll die tomorrow. Go bring your coffin.

She stopped in her tracks.

Could this be... Akashi? She laughed silently. He's so amusing. He can't kill her... right...?

A cold chill ran down her spine. Shit, maybe she shouldn't have annoyed him...? Wait, why is she afraid? Because of those eyes? Hah, she won't be afraid of a midget like him! She's (F/N L/N) after all! She won't be afraid of anything... right?

**Hah! XD Hope you enjoyed...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

"I'm home," she spoke, placing her shoes neatly on the shoe rack.

"Welcome home, (F/N)-chan," her mother greeted back cheerfully, "Put your back on your room, take a shower and come down for dinner!"

She nodded and did as told. She wore a simple t-shirt and shorts. Coming down, she took her seat and stared at her mother.

"Mom," she hesitantly called out.

Her mother hummed in response as she began setting down the dishes on the table.

"You see... Um..." she couldn't find the right words to say, "You know... I ABSOLUTELY HATE AKACHAN!"'

Her mother stopped and placed her hands on her hips, "Excuse me, (F/N L/N)? That means, you hate your own little sister?"

"No, that's not what I mean, mom! By means, Akashi Seijuro! I call him akachan because he acts like one!"

Her mother rolled her eyeballs and facepalmed at the name of 'Akashi Seijuro', "Oh dear..."

-LINE-

(F/N) tossed and turned in her sleep. She had a troubled look on her face. Wondering why?

_-This is her dream... more like nightmare!-_

_"(F/N)... Come out, come out, wherever you are..." Akashi sing-sang, his scissors snipping and snapping could be heard. _

_'Shit...'_

_"Since I'm absolute and all..."_

_The door to where she hid opened and revealed Akashi._

_And-_

"ARGHHH!"

She sat up and rolled, falling onto her butt. She groaned in pain.

"The hell?!" she screamed.

-LINE-

She sat at her seat, wondering about stuffs when somebody ruffled her head.

"Oi, midget."

Her eye twitched. Who dared to call her midget?! She spun, and Akashi was there, a sadistic smirk on his face.

'M-Midget...? I could care less.'

"Oh shut up, A-KA-CHAN."

His eye twitched, "MIDGET."

She stood from her seat and bumped her forehead onto Akashi's, "You wanna go, huh?"

Akashi glared at her, "You bet."

-LINE-

It was a draw.

They played shogi. (F/N) huffed. After a moment of awkward silence...

"AHAHAHAHAH!"

They laughed.

That was the day they became close...

**No willpower... **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

"Oi, Akachan. Help me out with these piece of shit," (F/N) asked.

Akashi rolled his eyeballs, "Oh, my DEAREST midget," he spoke sarcastically, "Do it yourself, midget."

She huffed, crossing her arms, "What kind of friend are you, akachan?! Oh, heartbreak!"

She dramatically place her hand on her forehead, while rested her other hand on the desk. She babbled on how evil Akashi was. He could only roll his eyeballs and responded a 'fine. I'll help you, midget'. She mentally cheered.

-LINE-

"Who knew being a student counsellor can be this tiring...! Oh gosh! And we're halfway done!"

Akashi just continued. She pouted.

"Akashi!"

No response.

"Akachan."

No response.

She sighed before looking at him, 'Is he mad at me?'

Akashi stopped and look at her, "What is it? And, I'm not mad, midget."

"HOW YOU KNOW?! WHAT THE HELL?! OH MY GOD! AKACHAN! I UNDERESTIMATED HIM! HE'S DEAD ACTUALLY! HE'S A ZOMBIE! WHERE'S MY GUN?!"

Akashi sweatdropped. He had expected this... but somehow... Ahaha...?

"I didn't know midget can be... Oh yeah, one thing, midget."

"I have a name!"

He ignored her comment, "You're so unladylike."

"Oh shut up. You? Oh, so rude, and a spoiled rich brat, Akachan."

And, they had a show-off.

-LINE-

Reo wondered why Akashi was late for practice. It was unusual for him to do so. He sighed and asked a girl where he was.

"Oh, in the student counsellor office, Reo-sempai."

He thanked her and headed to the counsellor office. As he remembered, Akashi was not suppose to be busy for counsellor stuffs. He stopped in front of the office and opened it.

"Sei-"

He stopped. Akashi was on top of (F/N), and paperwork scattered everywhere. Reo blinked. Akashi 'glared' at him, and he yelped.

"SORRY FOR THE INTRUSION!" he exclaimed and ran off, of course, after closing the door.

-LINE-

They blinked.

"OI AKACHAN! BECAUSE OF YOU! I HAVE TO FACE HUMILIATION AND MORE! NOOOO! SHIT!" she screamed.

Akashi almost had his ear drums exploded. He responded, "IT'S YOUR FAULT, MIDGET!"

And... they fought again.

**You two... :)**

**Anyway! Sorry for the long updateeeee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"I heard that (L/N) is dating Akashi!"

"Really?! Oh gosh!"

"I personally think they make a perfect pairing!"

(F/N) stopped on her tracks and looked at the girls that were busy gossiping about rumours of her and Akashi dating. She rolled her eyeballs.

'Stupid. Who would want to date Akachan?!'

"Oh yes, they made cute nicknames for each other!"

'The fudge?! Midget, cute?!' She mentally coughed. 'Oh fuck no, not cute. Akachan is not cute at all too! Ewww. Gross.'

-Line-

"Reo..."

Reo sweatdropped before putting his hands in a defensive stance, "Seichan, it's not me! I swear to god!"

Akashi simply hissed, "If it is not you, who is it? Explain."

"C-Chihiro!"

Akashi stopped and glared at the Rakuzan's phantom player, who was oblivious and just entered, into the gym.

"Chihiro...!"

"Yeah?"

Chihiro looked up from his favourite book, looking at Akashi with his blank eyes, "Yeah? What do you need from me?"

"Don't give me that crap, Chihiro. Why did you spread rumours of me and midget dating?! That's so not true!"

Chihiro gave that blank look, "What do you mean?"

"Even going as far to lie to me! Run the whole school ten times before coming. Don't be late for practice."

"But prac-"

"NOW!"

Chihiro sighed before placing his stuffs, slowly, on the bench and began jogging out of the gym.

'Sorry, Chihiro! I'll make it up to you next time! Phew,' Reo mentally noted to thank Chihiro.

-Line-

"Akashi-san! (L/N)-san!"

The duo stopped and turned, saying in unison, "What?"

Thet looked at each other and glared, before looking away, crossing their arms.

"Akashi-san, (L/N)-san, we would like to take your picture! Please!"

"No. Oh, fuck no."

"No."

"We have no choice then! After them!"

-After a few hours-

Akashi and (F/N) panted.

"The hell is wrong with them?! Oi, akachan, it's all because of you that we got stuck in this mess! What a bummer! I was about to ask Chihiro to lend me about that novel! Damn you, akachan!"

Akashi narrowed his eyes, "Chihiro? You know him?"

"Of course. He's my childhood friend!"

Akashi felt a pang in his heart. He narrowed his eyes, "I see."

She just nodded before falling onto her knees, "I'm dead tired. Oi, aren't you oh, superior shit?" she said sarcastically, "Why didn't you manage to change the future and stuff? That shows that you, are really a spoiled akachan."

His eye twitched. His eyes blazed and glared directly at her, "No. I can, just want to have... some fun."

"That sounded wrong."

**XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

"I am pretty sure that you'll be the death of me, midget," Akashi stated, flipping through the files.

"Where did you get that file?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out, midget."

(F/N) rolled her eyeballs and imitated him in a squeaky voice, "That's for me to know and for you to find out, midget," she continued, "Very funny, akachan."

Akashi scoffed, "I know I'm pretty cute and all... Thank you, midget."

"WHAT?! EXCUSE-"

Akashi covered her mouth and whispered in her ear, "You're too loud. You don't want them to know that we're here, do you?"

She stopped and nodded, her cheeks flushed. She bit her lips.

"Good, let's keep it low."

-A good 30 minutes later-

"Seijuro, I'm bored."

Akashi arched his eyebrow. Did she just call him by his first name?

"But we have no choice... (F/N)."

She widened her eyes before smirking, "On a first name basis, huh?"

Akashi just rolled his eyeballs, continuing flipping through the files. It got his attention. It was all about (F/N) after all. He didn't know why, but it got his attention so much.

(L/N F/N)

She lost her biological parents when she was five on her birthday. They were killed in front of her very own eyes. She is currently with her guardians; her foster parents. She is now Kurumi (F/N) but she insisted on having (L/N).

She was described to be utterly rude; was what her foster mother said, but she also said, 'yet, sweet and kind.'

She-

"Seijuro."

Akashi's heart stopped. Why? He pondered for a moment.

"Seijuro," she rolled his name, puffing out her cheeks.

Akashi's cheeks heated, 'Why is she acting cute at all moments?!'

"Seijurooo!" she hit herself repeatedly on her cheeks.

"Seijuro," she called once more.

When she called him, he felt so... he was like in heaven.

"SEIJURO!"

He flinched slightly. He glared at her, hissing a rude and cold 'What?'. Her eyes watered. That tone... it's so much like hers.

"I-I was just..."

Since when? Akashi thought.

"I was just... I wanted... wanted to talk to you... That's all. It's too much of a hassle, is it?" she asked, her head hung low, 'I knew it.'

Akashi's eyes softened and he spoke in a gentle tone, "It's okay."

Akashi walked towards her and hugged her, ruffling her hair, "I'm sorry... I guess."

Eyes widened, tears streamed down her cheeks. Her heart stopped beating, her cheeks became hot. She didn't know why; she wasn't used to being touched was that the reason? Or...

Was she in love?

**That's it. XD **

**I know this chappy is pretty much confusing but I'll explain.**

**As you can see here, you lost your parents on your birthday at the age of five. **

**That tone that Akashi used actually reminded her of something that she hated. It would be revealed in the up coming chappies... So yah. XD WUV YA!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"SEI-CHAN! (F/N)-CHAN! YOU'RE SAFE!"

Akashi nodded, while (F/N) rolled her eyeballs.

"Ohhh, dramatic, aren't we? Well-" (F/N) stopped before screaming, "HIRO-KUN!"

She ran towards Chihiro and hugged him, "I missed you Hiro-kun! Where were you?! I thought I asked you to meet me at the fountain?"

Chihiro looked at her, a small smile spread across his face, "Sorry, (F/N)-chan. I was busy."

'DID MAYUZUMI CHIHIRO JUST SMILED?!'

'Ohhh, love triangle...' Reo snickered..

-LINE-

"Hiro-kun," she called out, "Where's the book?"

"Oh, here."

Akashi looked at them suspiciously. Chihiro handed her a book.

"THANK YOU HIRO-KUN! LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

She gave a peck on his cheeks. Akashi fumed; while Chihiro blushed.

"(F/N)-chan!" Reo called out.

She sighed, "What?"

Reo pushed her to Akashi, resulting her kissing on Akashi's forehead.

"IS- AWWW! SO SWEET!"

'This is going to be a long day.'

-Months later-

"Please do explain then. I still remember vividly about the chaos. I heard it was about you and Akashi-kun, (F/N)-chan! Do tell me! Please," Emily pleaded, using her puppy dog eyes.

(F/N) sweat dropped and laughed nervously. She scratched her head nervously, asking a 'what do you mean, Emily?'. Emily rolled her eyeballs and puffed out her cheeks.

"It's so obvious! You and Akashi-kun are D-A-T-I-N-G, right?!"

"No. We're friends. The best, there is."

It's true. She and Akashi had bonded greatly, they were best friends now. Emily sighed.

"Fine," she pouted, crossing her arms before smirking devilishly, "But I know you two are dating. And, I support you COMPLETELY. You guys make a good pairing!"

(F/N) gasped, her cheeks reddening. Emily laughed before fleeing; after all, she knew her friend there would definitely be chasing after her and scolding her as if she was her mom.

-LINE-

"Sei-chan!"

Akashi stopped from whatever he was doing, which was doing paperwork, and looked up to see Reo.

"Yeah?"

He was completely uninterested in Reo's talk.

"Sei-chan, are you listening?!"

Akashi 'hm'ed, his eyes scanning the paperwork. He had his hand pressed onto his cheek; he was bored.

"So? What should I do?!"

Akashi shrugged.

"Mou, it involves your girlfriend though!"

Akashi stopped and looked at Reo intensely, "What?"

Reo gulped, "I-It involves (L/N F/N)!"

"What happened?"

'When it comes to her, he's so attentive. Aww, so sweet.' Reo chuckled before scoffing.

"Well..."

"SEIJURO! WHAT DID YOU TELL EMILY?!"

Akashi stopped and looked at (F/N), "I said nothing."

(F/N) rose an eyebrow, "You sure?"

"You see! Um, I got to go! Have fun, love birds!"

On cue, tick marks.

**:D **

**XD XD XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

"Oh yeah, where's Hiro-kun?"

Akashi went silent. Hiro-kun this, Hiro-kun that! He narrowed his eyes.

"Ah, Chihiro is having his remedial."

"Oh. Oh yes, I made a new nickname for you!"

At that, Akashi raised an eyebrow.

"Seijun!"

Akashi chuckled.

"Nice, huh?"

"Oh, certainly... Certainly."

-Line-

Akashi was walking through the corridor when he spotted (F/N) talking calmly to a boy. The boy got on his nerves. He caressed (F/N)'s cheeks, ruffling her hair. He also went as far kissing on her cheek! Akashi took a deep breathe and calmly stated as he coolly entered,

"What are you doing with (F/N)?"

The boy looked at Akashi straight in the eyes. It ticked him off.

"The only one who can look at me in the eyes are those who are under me," Akashi stated, fishing out his scissors from his pocket.

"Oh, Seijun... He was asking-"

"I want her to be mine. I don't want her to be yours or that albino-sempai."

Akashi walked to him, "Oh, you're on."

(F/N) blinked. Is this a... love 'triangle'?

**:P Im running out of idea. bad news, indeed.**


End file.
